The Witchling Hour
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: Lucinda and Alessa are two sister that only wanted a fun night on Halloween. When they meet these two strange men they feel attracted to them. What will happen when they find out what they are and be pulled into a world they never knew existed
1. Chapter One: Getting Ready

March 3, 2010

**Welcome to The Witchling Hour! In this story there is a lot of twists that will come. There is a couple ideas that I must give credit for. In Vampire Kisses, I used the idea of a mansion and a housekeeper. (Very good book) and The Secret Circle. One sentence really stuck out to me in that book and it fits perfectly in this story. This story is going to be about two twin sisters being pulled into a world of they never dreamed or wanted. Slight romance, fighting and lots of adventure :) Hope you enjoy! ~Witch**

_The Witchling Hour_

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

The night of October was the best out of all the months. It was the last night of October, October 31, Halloween night. I looked back at my perky, bubbly sister flying around the house looking for makeup. Alessa's favorite holiday was tonight, it was my favorite too. We dressed as the witches of Samhain in long black dresses and dark eye makeup. We stood in front of the mirror putting on pale shimmer powder and black lace gloves. I smiled as I put the finishing touches on my costume why my sister got out trick-or treating bags. Alessa is thirteen and I am fifteen we both have the same black raven hair and blue sapphire eyes.

"Lucinda come on" Alessa yelled beaming with giddy joy, like a kid in a candy shop.

"I'm coming" I yelled back grabbing, Alessa and locking the door.

Our parents weren't home, on "vacation" as they called it. Though, they were both having affairs with one another. Dad was with a bartender and mom was with her banking accountant and neither of them knew they were cheating on one another. Since our parents were gone I was in charge tonight though I didn't need to watch Alessa. She was old enough to watch herself and go out on her own. We walked, our shoes getting wet from the grass and our gloves falling, we waved to our friends and carried on. We didn't have any friends really, only lab partners that were forced to work with us. Alessa and I were always together and we only needed each other. We came across the creepy, old mansion, which everyone believed it to be haunted; no one came up to the house though the lights were on.

"I dare you" Alessa said smiling and going near the entrance to the mansion. She knew I was a girl who never turned down dares.

"Remember, Alessa, if there is any candy, I'm getting the better candy" I said my back to her as I walked forward.

"You better give me some" she demanded her voice sounded like a child though her looks looked more my age. She meant business because, with Alessa, she lived for candy and junk food.

"I'll give you two" I suggested with the same whiny attitude she gave me.

"Deal" Alessa finally said agreeing with me. We shook on it and I walked into the driveway.

I had finally gotten up to the doorway and knocked on the door, waiting there took forever! I went into the safety of my own thoughts and started thinking.

The house wasn't really scary, people only saw the bats flying around and how it looks at night. It looks like a regular house to me though, though people tend to judge people very quickly. It's very easy to be judged here in this small town. The mayor was prejudice or something; our town was on the land where the Salem Witch Trials were held. The townspeople kept the thought of our ancestors in their mind so they judged newcomers bad if they weren't like them. Pathetic. My trail of thought ended when I finally head the sound of footsteps and the door unlocking. The door had finally opened, I had grown cold and annoyed by then. The man was around fifty years of age maybe forty and dressed in all black he was as pale as my shimmer powder.

"We don't have any candy" the man said and slammed the door in my face before I had a chance to say anything.


	2. Chapter Two: Movies and Magick

Chapter 2: Movies and Magick

I had finally gotten up to the doorway and knocked on the door, waiting there took forever! I went into the safety of my own thoughts and started thinking.

The house wasn't really scary, people only saw the bats flying around and how it looks at night. It looks like a regular house to me though, though people tend to judge people very quickly. It's very easy to be judged here in this small town. The mayor was prejudice or something; our town was on the land where the Salem Witch Trials were held. The townspeople kept the thought of our ancestors in their mind so they judged newcomers bad if they weren't like them. Pathetic. My trail of thought ended when I finally head the sound of footsteps and the door unlocking. The door had finally opened, I had grown cold and annoyed by then. The man was around fifty years of age maybe forty and dressed in all black he was as pale as my shimmer powder.

"We don't have any candy" the man said and slammed the door in my face before I had a chance to say anything.

How Rude! I thought and started to walk down the driveway but Alessa would be angry. I started to knock on the door again, Alessa came up behind me and we both knocked on the door together till our knuckles hurt.

"Maybe they aren't home?" my sister questioned but I shook my head.

"No, a creepy guy answered the door, they are home" I said positive and determined to get that door open.

The iron gate shook with a loud bell the chimed with a certain gothic rang, the door opened and two guys stood in the doorway.

"You rang?" one of the answered, they were about my age. His voice was dark but there wasn't a sound of annoyance.

"Your dad said you have no candy" Alessa said jumping right to her point. She pouted, Hot Guy 1 was going to answer, but Hot Guy 2 beat him to it.

"We have candy. We only give them out to certain girls who are valuable" he smiled at her.

"And are we valuable enough?" she laughed with him and flipped her hair over one shoulder. Thirteen and already knows how to flirt, yep, that's my sister.

"Well, come inside and we will see if you two are" Hot guy 2 said and lead us inside.

The first thing I noticed was the house was filled with dark colors- dark blue, jade, black, blood red and burgundy, but no Halloween decorations. The creepy guy gave the men a disturbing look but they waved him off and he disappeared into another hallway.

"What? No decorations? It is a holiday tonight" I said as we went into a dinning room.

"Nope, it's Halloween all year to us" the oldest looking one explained. I smiled at his personality.

"So, where's the candy?" an impatient, candy-loving Alessa chimed in.

"I'll show you where" the younger twin of the two said.

"Alessa" my sister said. "Jake" he replied taking her hand and kissed it.

"French?" she guessed. "Oui" he said linking his arm in hers and walking into another room.

"Time for another introduction?" I asked out loud. "Justin" Hot Guy…oops Justin said giving me a wicked smile.

"Lucinda" I said returning the smile and shook his hand.

"Come on little witch, let's find your evil twin and cast some spells on Dracula" _What a lame pick up line…_I thought to myself. He laughed, as he put candy in one bowl and filled drinks in another. He went and looked for the others.

Was this safe? Being alone with two strange guys alone in their house? This wasn't safe I knew it wasn't but I felt very safe near them as if all my problems disappeared. I'll ask Alessa if she wants to leave I decided. As on cue, she bounced in, smiling like earlier.

"I really like them a lot. Jake is so nice to!" she said but her mouth didn't move.

That was one side affect of the bond we had. No one had ever heard of it before. We could both hear each others thoughts and feel each emotion, and a silver cord of mist always shone on us, it was always here. We have been taken to numerous psychiatrist and they could not figure it out. Though there was this poem I read in a book that stuck in my mind it read: "Two girls, both born in the same hour, and everyone knew their fate would be connected". I smiled and let him lead me to the living room. We all sat on the large couch watching Dracula and laughing as each of the horrible actresses died on the screen. I felt an arm go around me and Justin came closer. I smiled at his touch on my skin and inhaled his cologne. How can we feel so attracted to me we barely even know? I thought feeling Alessa's wild emotions. Was this love at first sight?


	3. Chapter Three: The Strange Voice

**I want to thank everyone who had been reading this story. Thank You everyone! Okay, so in this chapter everyone can read a point of Alessa's point. Since most of the point of views are in Lucinda's point of view, I decided to let the readers see a short side of Alessa's. Bleach/ Rukia owns! Hope you enjoy this charpter. ~Witch**

Chapter 3: The Strange Voice

"Some no mai, tsukishiro, First Dance, White Moon" a voice called within my mind, it was like a small whispering like the wind. I glanced at Alessa and she shook her head in a no movement.

"Wasn't me but you heard it to didn't you?"

"Yes, but I don't know what it was" I confessed back and knew she heard it. Justin and Jake stood unaware of everything going on with us.

They suddenly turned and gave us a look as if they knew something was going to happen. Minutes passed since the strange voice had spoken though something strange was happening with our bond. Instead of the white ribbon, it started to disappear into a shimmer of mist. The white mist circled around our bond; it was visible to my own eyes. The moving mist stopped moving, it started to turn into ice around the ribbon and my hand sizzled with some strange feeling. It seemed to spring to life as an ice circle formed under our feet, shot up and froze in a perfect cylinder. The white ribbon wrapped around the ice, it was strange but strong and dazzling. How did it get there?

"Us" Alessa answered inside my head shockingly.

Then I saw it, our hands were placed upright in a "stop" motion facing the strange ice statue as if it was ours.

"We…we have to go" I stuttered rushing out as Alessa pushed open the door and we ran into the street in the dark.

Justin walked up to the door, followed by Jake, and placed his hand on the door hinge. He looked at his younger and then back up.

"They are one of us, correct?" Jake said as his gaze followed the moving shadows.

Justin answered, "Yes" with uncertain doubt and shut the door.

Lucinda slammed the door and locked it breathing hard from our sprint. I emptied out the bag of candy, I managed to grab while running, on the table and groaned in frustration.

"What happened back there, Lucinda?" I asked uncertain of anything, maybe it was all a dream?

"I'm not sure" Lucinda said pulling out-ugh- pills.

"Did you take them?" she badgered me about my iron pills. Yes, I have low iron so I have to take them in order to be healthy.

"No," I rolled my eyes, god I hated it when she acted like mom. "I don't need them"

"Mom will be mad" anger flashed through my older sisters eyes.

"Like I care" I thought for a few minutes, "Fine!" I finally acquiesced and took them right then in there with no water.

"I'm going to sleep" I called walking to my room. I have had a long, stressful day. I shut my door, closed the curtains and went under my covers for a long sleep.

Alessa had gone to bed around eleven. I stayed up and watched TV trying to get my mind off what had happened. I couldn't think of anything that made sense. Maybe I was seeing things? The clock struck twelve, our Halloween night was over, I went upstairs to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Big, Bad Mom and Dad

Chapter 4: Big, Bad Mom and Dad

The bright sun didn't shine when I opened my eyes. Instead, a dark cloud hung over our town in a threatening storm-like substance. After waking up I went straight for breakfast and then I followed my sister into the other room.

"3…2…1…" I counted, and right on cue the door slammed open.

Mom and dad stormed in and started their usual drama and arguing. This happened every time they came home from a "vacation" they didn't want anything to do with each other. This has been happening since we were about twelve years old. Here it goes…I thought as things started to break. We crawled behind the couch, sighed and rested our heads on the wall.

"For once I wish they wouldn't do this" Alessa whispered, the happy child now gone.

"I know" I agreed and grabbed her hand. Laying her head in my lap I stroked her hair- this had always clamed us down. I prayed things would go right for a change.

"What do you mean I'm the one cheating? You're the one screwing your banking accountant" my father screamed whacking the wedding picture on the floor, and stepping on it with his shoe.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you would come home one in awhile!" my mother screamed back bursting into tears.

"Oh, do not start that with me Laura! We both admitted our mistakes and I think it's time. We tried to make this work but it isn't happening. We need a divorce" my father finally came out and said it. Mom didn't say a word.

"And our girls?" She said looking into the other room.

"Looks like it's a fight for them. Now, let's go tell them" he replied gesturing to the living room, Alessa and I both froze.

Footsteps were heard and I grabbed the remote and flipped on the couch. I turned on the TV and my sister bounced up as we pretended we didn't know anything though we knew a lot more.

"Girls, your father and I have something to-we know- what?" my mother said sad and shocked.

Alessa looked as if she was going to cry or just angry. I pulled her into a hug and we stayed like that avoiding our parents gaze.

"We know you guys are separating" she said in a harsh voice. We were used to them fighting but it was never like this.

"Honey, how did you find out?" our mother said trying to be gentle.

"Next time, don't talk so loudly" Alessa snapped, pushed our parents out of her way and slammed the door.

Before they could say anything I got up and followed Alessa out the door. I came out; tears were falling, mixing with the rain.

"I really hate November" she said looking at the falling leaves with the rain.

"Me too" I said and she grabbed my hand.


	5. Chapter Five: Ready To Give It Up

Chapter 5: Ready To Give It Up

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I reached and pulled it out, a text message. From Justin and Jake, "Hey can u 2come over 2day?"

We sighed simultaneously and got up already making up our minds and wanting to get out of the house. Walking across the yard I looked at mom and dads car.

_"Take it" _that strange voice called within the bond sending a rippled wave through our bond. The Charger stood proudly in the driveway, its special place. Alessa flashed an evil smile and I nodded. Not wanting to walk the whole way we would drive. I took out the keys in the center counsel and put them in the ignition.

"Do you have your permit?" Alessa said inquiring me.

"No" I said and laughed putting on my sunglasses.

Alessa punched me playfully in the arm, "All the more fun!" she cried copying my motions in putting on another pair of sunglasses.

I pulled in reverse and speed off. Driving illegally was a lot of fun! Hey, our parents were separating after fifteen years of being together, so why not act like rebellious teens? We pulled into the driveway, and there stood the two guys sitting and standing on the stairs. Justin flashed a sexy grin and I blushed. I defiantly had feelings for him but I wouldn't let him know that. Walking up to them, they kissed us on our cheek and we walked inside. The house was still the same gothic style with dark colors. I glanced at a mirror and was horrified. My hair was a mess, the shimmer powder was everywhere, glittering in places it shouldn't have been, and worse, I had raccoon eyes!

"Can we…umm…shower?" I asked shyly and Justin chuckled and nodded.

Gathering shower supplies and Alessa, I jumped into the shower while we talked. It wasn't uncommon for us to talk while one showers, we always got bored. Minutes passed, when I switched from showering to changing and vise versa. I saw a fresh pile of clothes and a note. "Sorry they may be a bit big" ~J After dressing, I smelled his cologne and sighed. He. Smelled. Amazing! After her shower we found our way back to the living room and an aroma of smells. It smelled like bacon and eggs my stomach growled in hunger. We walked in the kitchen, unsure if this was the right room, I saw a breakfast feast. I went over and kissed Justin right on the lips and he kissed me back. I had a hot and sexy boyfriend! And a match for Alessa I thought happily. After our minute makeup, the girls sat on the guys as we ate. I looked down and thought this fairy tale would have to end soon.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Justin asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I couldn't fool him; it was like he could sense all my feelings. I knew Alessa was feeling the same way.

"Our parents are splitting up" I said in near tears trying my hardest not to cry.

I laid my head on his chest and sighed letting all my pain in my heart out. In the short time I have known him; I knew I had fallen in love with him.

"I love you" those three words just rolled off my tongue.

He smiled and kissed me, "I love you too, Lucinda".

After our love confession, we had just noticed Alessa and Jake had disappeared. Though I felt her emotions, she was back to her happy, giddy self with Jake. Day was there and then it was gone. Night was here and I had all my questions answered. Jake Chevalier was 15 and Justin Chevalier was 16. They had grown up in Oregon but moved to Massachusetts when they were 12. With each passing second we shared more of our secrets with each other and the more our love grew. We began kissing and that soon increased, but Justin broke it off.

"Lucinda I have something to tell you" he said nervous.

"Don't talk" I said and we went upstairs.

I was ready for everything that was going to happen. I smiled as he pulled them out and he took me to bed.


	6. Chapter Six: Finding Out

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and have enjoyed this story! Thanks so much. Love you all! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. ~Witch**

Chapter 6: Finding Out

I am okay, a little sore but my body is on fire. I couldn't find words to describe sex; it was a mixture of pain and pleasure. That one word,_ Soulmate,_ had changed the way my relationship between Justin and I. Different thoughts raced through my mind as I took in everything. I was a witch! Alessa too…we were like Justin and Jake all possessed with magic powers. That wasn't something I wanted to hear after that special moment, but I had said I was ready for anything. I wasn't a normal fifteen year old girl anymore I was a full-blooded witch. Though hearing that I had found my true love had me excited and finally happy. I felt my sister sleeping peacefully, along with Jake and Justin; I smiled as I felt Justin's fingers in my hair. I wanted to stay like that forever but I knew it was time to get up. My mothers ringtone started blasting through my bag I picked it up and hit ignore. Three days have passed, no amber alerts or anxious parents knocking on peoples doors. No, my parents did the simple phone call. I had warned myself not to get up and I was right. As we all started to wake up we each went to get ready for the big day.

"So...it's true? We really are witches?" Alessa asked as we dressed in the proper fighting combat outfit.

"Yeah, I guess now we have to train" I said as we went outside to the backyard.

We had started with the basics, just practicing the basic spell casting positions. Index and pinkie finger out, with the rest curled underneath. After twenty minutes of drilling the basics we had finally began the spell part. Being a witch was a lot harder then it looks. Ten tries and I couldn't do anything.

Alessa came and grabbed my hand, "let's try it together" she said and once our hands came together things seemed natural.

The words flowed through us as we said it like it was an old child song. "_Tsugi no mai, hakuren, __The Next Dance, White Ripple"_ as the words came out ice formed in the shape of a wave. The same white mist surrounded the wave as our bond and the first spell we did.

Justin smiled at me and came closer to us." It looks as if your powers are connected to each other. Like you were meant for each other." He said amazed.

"Well, we are twins, Justin. We have more ancestry then anyone" I said and the little light bulb clicked in my head.

"Two girls, both born in the same hour, and everyone knew their fate would be connected". And here it is. Two full-blooded twin witch sisters destined to be together with their male witches or warlocks some argue, forever.

"_Fire rasied avec les sunlights de puissance, Que la terre sera réglé avec une nouvelle puissance, Fire rasied with the sunlights power, let the land be settled with a new power"_ Justin said in a strong, clear voice.

The grass began to smoke with a strong-willed power and formed within the lightest earliest power. It looked as if the fire reached the sun spreading every area with an ember shadowed glow. Jake came up to him, and snickered.

"Pshh, anyone can make some fire right, Alessa?" he said and looked at Alessa for backup.

"Uh, no I have never seen anyone do that before!" she replied and studied the dying fire.

After awhile, Jake had gotten tired of Justin showing off so he and Alessa had split.

"It's weird, I was usually always with Alessa, but now, we are with you guys." I explained as Justin and I walked hand in hand to their lake.

It wasn't like one of those lakes with the sea weed and yucky fish. This one was clean and looked really refreshing.

"Are we a burden to you?" he asked, I could tell he had been hurt by my comment.

I bit my lip, "No, no it's just, Alessa and I are so used to being alone, and we never really had anyone else that was close to us."

He nodded and stopped. "Well, you two won't have to worry anymore we will be here whenever you need us" he said wrapping his arms around my waist, I relaxed at his touch.

I moved his black hair away from his eyes and sighed. Oh, I love his eyes…they're so… hypnotizing. I leaned up and kissed him and then sat on a somewhat stable tree branch.

"Explain being a witch. Is it a hereditary thing you inherit? Does everyone have the same abilities as others? And, does everyone have a soulmate?" Those questions burned through my mind as I tried to figure things out.

"To your first question, yes, it's the whole family line. Magick has been throughout the ages of time. Usually, they are called "houses". Each family had its one house. Our, for example, would be the House of Chevalier" and yours would be the" House of Kuchiru." To your second, full-blooded witches have direct powers from both parents. If not, they are hybrids only having the percentage of half a full witch. You, my dear, are a full-blooded witch as like myself. Your third question, no, not all witches have the same ability. Usually siblings have the same powers like Jake and I can conjure fire, you and Alessa, can conjure, from what I've seen, ice." Justin paused smiling and took my hand in his, "Yes, everyone is destined for each other and everyone has a soul mate."

That had made my day. Knowing I wasn't alone in this strange world had calmed me down. I closed my eyes and sent my information to Alessa's mind so she too would know being a witch.

"Okay! Enough I get it already" she hissed back and I laughed.

We stayed there dipping our feet in the water and I had tried to make the water freeze into ice. I had almost done it; the water had froze a little bit too where a person would fall in if stepped on. I grinned at my almost success and not a failure. Rob Zombie's _Dracula _started blasting through Justin's phone I giggled at the thought of his taste in music. While he chatted with whomever I sent a mental IM to Alessa.

"Are you doing okay over there? You are still pure aren't you?" I asked and feared the outcome.

I heard her laugh and her mood change to relax. "Yeah, Lucinda, I am unlike you and relax we are just watching Shutter Island. Oh, and by the way, next time you and Justin do it, keep your emotions to a minimum" she responded throwing in a loud scream in my mind forcing me to break that connection.

I looked down to see the white ribbon stretched across the field and smiled. No matter how hard we tried nothing could break our bond Justin had hung up the phone and came back next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked him looking at him with slight worry.

"Lucinda, my father is coming back into town, and he said he wants to meet you and your sister" he said with a strained voice.

"Is he nice?" I asked now afraid to meet him.

"No." Justin replied as we walked back home.

**Good huh? I hope so! I want to say that Justin and Jake are both French so when they cast spells, they use French words. Obviously, Alessa and Lucinda are some part Japanese. When they cast their spells, they use Japanese words to summon their magick. Both Alessa and Lucinda and Justin and Jake are both from too different houses. Chapter seven is coming up soon. Time to meet Justin and Jake's father...oh! How will that end up? Read and find out :D Have a good morning everyone! (I'm typing this at 12:09 am so please don't mind and spelling errors) ~Witch**


	7. Chapter Seven: A Dinner's Disaster

Chapter 7: A Dinner's Disaster

At the stroke of nine, my fate would be in the hands of my boyfriend's father. Somehow, I had hoped we could skip the introduction of the parents but I guess not. It is worse meeting your boyfriend's parents but when we all happen to be in this magical world of witchcraft the rule book changes. I was a wreck but Alessa pretty much went into hysteria. She screamed and threw a tantrum saying she wouldn't want to meet their father because we were having issues with our own.

"So, what now? We meet him and everything is all honkey-dory? What if he calls our parents and tells them where we are, Lucinda? I don't want to go back there" she said and hugged me. "Don't let us go back, please" she said and I felt the sadness and abandonment of our parents. They had scared her.

"Don't worry, Aliss, nothing bad can happen as long as we are together" I said using the old nickname I made up for her.

She looked into my eyes. "Promise me?" "I promise" I said and returned her hug.

"I'm sorry to break up this sister love…but my father will be here at six and I don't think you guys want to look like that" Jake said smiling slightly and I looked down. We were covered in sweat dead beat tired.

"I guess a shower would be nice" Alessa said to me and Jake nodded.

"I'll get it!" he said and ran around the house looking for supplies.

Alessa blushed and smiled, "I really, really love him, Luce" she said, also using my old nickname, and I gave her an approving smile.

After half an hour of warm showery goodness I stood in the mirror and blow-dried my hair. Ever had that day where your hair can look good but it doesn't the day you want it to look good? That's today for mine. After three attempts to do something with it I sighed in frustration and looked at my sisters perfect hair. The raven locks were pulled together in perfect curls and held in place with a sapphire head piece.

"I hate you" I commented looking at my dead, flat hair.

She laughed, grabbing the curling iron and sat behind me. "I'll do it. For your age, you should know how to do this" she said and I hit her in her stomach. She, being my younger sister, hit me twice as hard.

We sat there, her curling my hair and I did my makeup steadily. After my hair was finished it was beautiful. It was the same curls as Alessa's but it all swept over to one side and shone with shine. I smiled at how good I looked. As I did Alessa we talked about if we could find a spell for doing our makeup and hair. After the girly type process was over, we went and changed. It was five forty-five, we only had fifteen minutes to change and prepare ourselves for dinner. I pulled out a burgundy dress that stopped above my knees and slipped it on. It was a pretty decent dress to meet the parents. The sleeves came down to my elbows and showed a bit of cleavage. Alessa's was like mine but instead of a dark red color it was in a deep blue. After putting on our Halloween shimmer powder and twirling around we were ready. We met Justin and Jake downstairs; we kissed each other on the cheek and did the ceremonial witch handshake. This was only common for special occasions. Our hand went together and we bowed saying the words _sorcière bonne soirée, good evening witch. _We all stood as the car pulled into the driveway and Justin and Jake's father stepped in. I could see the resemblance between them. The dark green eyes were strikingly similar and they all had the dark black hair. There weren't even one sign of grey hairs. _He must be young_… I thought and Justin and Jake bowed at their father's feet.

"Bonsoir, father" they said together and stood up.

"Bonsoir sons." He looked up at us and stared for a moment. "These are the witch twins?" he asked and my voice froze

"Bonsoir, Mr. Chevalier" we said and did the lady bow. He just nodded. Not even a hello or hi. . _This was going to be a great dinner_…I thought as we all walked over to the dinning table.

The night had started off with complete silence. Many times Justin or Jake could start a conversation but everything died down. When Mr. Chevalier did speak he asked us about our lives. I was forced to tell him about the most recent events the divorce, find out we were witches, and, well, those were the pretty major things.

He sat there and folded his hands in his lap, and said, "And how successful are you in mastering witchcraft?" he asked, no, more demanded.

"Umm…we have figured out our power is controlling ice our power is stronger with each other" I stated feeling nervous and glad for that extra roll of deodorant.

He laughed, "Every advance witch knows that little girl. Siblings are stronger together" he said in an unimpressed voice. I sunk in my chair a little, Justin was right, he was mean. I felt Justin's hand on mine and I relaxed only a fraction.

"And you?" he said to Alessa who had been eating her pasta pretty much silently.

"The same" she whispered, scared of him.

"_Don't worry Aliss, I'm scared too"_ I whispered in her head hoping to calm her down

"Pathetic" he said and stood up.

Ouch! Now that one hurt. I had hoped I wouldn't get my feelings hurt by this man but he had a really blunt attitude. I didn't enjoy the way he talked to us. We sounded like children to him…we probably are just children to him.

"Father, they have just realized they were witches about a day or two ago. They haven't had time to even practice the simple spells yet. Give them a chance, please" Justin said coming to my rescue.

"You and your brother learn about five spells a day, Justin. There is no reason why these girls should be any different" he started and grabbed his coat.

"As much fun as this has been, I must be leaving. My flights coming soon" he said and walked towards the door.

"Father, your flight doesn't leave until tomorrow night and we had an experienced teacher to teach us. Lucinda and Alessa just have us to rely on" Jake said going to his father and Justin followed.

Mr. Chevalier just rolled his eyes and said in a dark, cold voice, "I am done with this little dinner. This was all a game anyway. You know I will never accept these armatures you call your "girlfriends" and "witches". I am leaving now and I am not coming back unless to kill a little problem which will be soon" he looked at us with disgust and walked out the front door.

We all stood motionless unsure of what happened. I had thought dinner would be okay but it was a disaster! Justin and Jake cleaned up dinner and we sat there wanting to leave. I didn't even have to tell Alessa to come with me we ran to our room before anyone had a chance to see us cry.


	8. Chapter Eight: Goodbye my Fairy Tale

**Dear readers, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been dealing with a lot of surgeries and everything. Though, know this I will never dump a fanfiction or anything. I promise you that! I am leaving to visit my family for a week so I will not be online to type but, hopefully, chapter nine will be coming up! Thank you for all of your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided to mix it up a bit. In this chapter we will see what a typical day for Alessa and Jake are. Usually we see them either relaxing in the living room or watching a movie but now, we can see their relationship. Dreadful things have happened and do not worry. That is going to happen to build up, what will be, a grand adventure for our fellow witches. Again, I am sorry for everyones wait and I hope you all have a good morning and good night! Review readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** ~Witch**

Chapter 8: Goodbye my fairy tale

_It's already November 7__th__ we have been here for seven days. In less then a week I have discovered my twin sister and I are witches and managed to lose my virginity to Justin Chevalier my soul mate. Yesterday we had dinner with our boyfriends' dad and it went horrible. He had insulted us saying we were worthless pretty much. I know I shouldn't be hurt this much but I am. I can't continue writing in this book for very long. Alessa is calling me for something. This isn't a normal diary I'm writing in, but my own Book of Shadows. According to Justin and Jake a Book of Shadows is a book a witch keeps to write down his or her progress in spell casting or potion making. For now, I'm going to write everything down in this. This is my first entry so all I know is I'm a witch that has the power of ice. I can't describe the feeling of this. It's accelerating but also scary at the same time. All I know is that my normal life in Massachusetts is now over. ~Lucinda _

Shutting the book I closed my eyes and get off the guest bed. This entry is right nothing in my life would be the same. I had tried to forget yesterday night but the images replayed in my mind. It's as if my mind keeps hitting the replay button. I can't forget those memories. It's time to try and forget yesterdays ending and look forward to a new day. I pulled out a pair of shorts from Hollister and a top from Hot Topic. Not the usual style of clothes but I like to miss-match things. I didn't hear the sounds of footsteps as I put the diary back under the mattress.

"Wouldn't your sister get upset if she saw you sneaking around in her things?" that voice called in a -you're so in trouble- tone.

I turned, placed my hands on my hips and laughed. "No, Lucinda knows I'm nosy and I've done this since I could walk. She's used to it so she doesn't bother me about it," I reply smirking at my new boyfriend.

"Lucky you, my brother would roast me alive if I was caught doing those things," he says, obviously jealous.

I jumped on Lucinda's bed and bounced over to Jake. (I'll get in trouble later for messing up her bed but I don't care). It wasn't hard for me to jump into his already open arms. We were soulmates, according to Lucinda, so it was easy for us to get the timing right.

"What should we do today? Watch more movies or practice?" I asked having this feeling of need to get all of this energy out of me.

"Well, we have watched a ton of movies and you are looking a little pale…" Jake said grabbing my hand and I got it. He wanted us to go outside.

I simply nodded and we walked down his stairs and into his front yard. His yard was simple but a yellow sprinkler caught my eye. I looked down at my hand in curiosity. Ice was just frozen water; could I control ice if they have the same substances?

"Go ahead and try it out" Jake said tuning on the hose for me. It was weird, me being his soulmate, we knew a lot about each other even things we didn't want them knowing.

I sighed and held out my hand and tried to concentrate. Being a witch was still really new to me though Jake says I could be a powerful witch and I wanted to try to see if that was true. It took a lot of my focus to try and melt away my element. I closed my eyes going into my "happy place" and imagined the ice burning ever so slowly. I felt the same light magical burning in my hand and smiled. Opening my eyes slowly I saw around the sprinkle it was spraying out a little thing of water!_ Lucinda has been having trouble with her magick why is mine coming so easily to me?_ I thought as I felt a kiss on my cheek and a "great job" from Jake.

"I say, your powers are increasing at a rate I didn't see coming. You have only known about witchcraft for a short amount of time and if I'm thinking straight…" Jake began but he didn't finish.

"Thinking straight about what?" I ask, wondering why he would stop at something.

"Nothing…let's keep practicing besides, it's getting hot out" he replies quickly nodding towards the hose to turn it on.

"Alright, Jake" I said and turned on the hose blasting us with icy cold water.

I screamed as my skin came in contact with the water. I ran around trying to get free of the water. Sure, I could lower or raise it but I didn't know how to control temperature. I didn't get too far maybe about five feet and I felt Jake's grasp around me. I felt my feet leave the ground and laughed as he held me in the cold water.

"Stop it Jake!" I cried trying to squirm my way out of his hold. You'd figure water would help me get out but I guess not when it comes to him.

"Say the magick word" he says obviously enjoying himself.

I tried to kick him where the sun doesn't shine but I was too small. "I don't know the magick word you big dummy! Is it please?" I asked and was almost close to breaking free.

"You loser, please is so old! Try something that is, umm I don't know, more our time huh, love?" I heard him laugh and just knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Try this!" I said finally getting low enough to hit him.

I reached back and kicked him there with all my might it was a good thing I was wearing heels. I felt his grip loosen dramatically and I leaped over him and watched him groan in pain with pleasure. I skipped happily around him singing to _Love is My Drug _and noticed something odd. Instead of the usual clear driveway something seemed to be coming. _Could it be the creepy butler coming home from the grocery store?_ I wondered in curiosity but turned my mind back to my boyfriend. He was still groaning in pain.

"Do you still have your manhood?" I asked laughing and turned my back to watch the driveway again, people said I had issues deciding on things they are so wrong aren't they?

"You're going to be sorry" he warned finally getting up to one knee.

"Ashes, Ashes we all fall down" I sang in my flirty voice. Boy was it fun to flirt with this kid!

I had reached to turn off the hose but I felt his hand on mine and he pulled me down. I fell on him and we wrestled around for a bit but he soon pinned me down easily.

"Now what was that about you falling down?" he teased me laughing as I tried to get up.

"Bite me" I snapped back unable to think or say anything else.

He grew a wicked smile. Damn I loved that smile! He leaned down and at first I thought he was actually going to bite me! He placed his lips on my neck and kissed me gently. I blushed at the touch but decided to fight dirty. If he was going to fight with strength I would use magick like a real witch. I reached out my hand and called my ice to melt and easily threw the water on him and rolled from under him.

"Cheater" he said wringing out his shirt

"Loser" I commented and smiled at him and kissed him.

I heard the sound of a distant moving object and looked toward the long driveway. All I know is that I should trust my gut more often. I felt the blood drain away as I saw the black hummer park the car and two people come out of them. _Lucinda its mom and dad! Help us!_ I sent an urgent message through our bond and hoped Lucinda and Justin were close. I groaned and took off running with Jake as I heard the sounds of feet coming for us.

"Now they come and get us? After a whole week of waiting now they do this what the hell?" I yelled trying to dodge my mother.

With the dodging of my parents I didn't really notice my sister and Justin running towards us. I heard her screaming for me in our bond and with her mouth but she seemed so far away I didn't think I would reach her. Though, I wouldn't give up that easily. I had survived a terrible dinner with my boyfriends dad, dealt with becoming a witch and hearing my dumb parents fight I could run. So I did, I ran like I never did before, passing Jake and I ran to my sister. When I felt her embrace I felt okay and her trying to soothe me and herself. I know we both didn't think this would happen.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Lucinda say annoyed and angry. I was numb. I didn't know what to say or feel.

"We have come to get you girls you should have known that" mom had said holding out his had as if we were a tiny kitten. She was trying to get us to come to them.

"Now you guys decide to come for us after a week of doing nothing?" Lucinda yelled with all her might and Justin started to walk towards her.

"Don't you go near them" my dad growled. They were acting as if we were animals for theirs to control!

"You haven't been here for them why should they come with you" Justin yelled back. I had never seen him raise his voice really. He almost did with his dad though.

"And if they don't do you know what they could be charged for? Kidnapping, statutory rape should I continue?" my mother replied in a cold voice and I froze. _How could they have known?_

I glanced at Alessa. She was always a daddy's girl maybe she spilled. She shook her head no and I seen my dad smile.

"Your boyfriends' father doesn't keep secrets very well. He managed to call us and tell us about your evenings, where you were and your dinner with him. You yelled at him saying he was worthless? I thought I raised you girls better" mom said but my mouth hung open.

"No we didn't! He is lying!" I cried finally speaking out.

I held on tighter to Lucinda and closed my eyes hoping if I opened them they would just disappear. When I opened them my fairy tail ending didn't end up the way I hoped. Instead I opened my eyes to my own nightmare. Mom and dad had come over and grabbed us. Mom knew she could only carry me because I was younger and lighter. They carried us on their shoulder like we were weightless dolls. I cried out to Jake though I knew they couldn't help us now. If they tried to help us, they could get another charge on a count of assault. I kicked and struggled like I had done earlier but even that wore me out. I was shoved into the backseat of the car. When I frantically tried to get it open it locked instantly. I looked over at Lucinda and hugged her. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as we pulled away from the driveway and to the rode. I looked back and saw them running they would never get to us.

"Ashes, ashes we all fall down" I whispered as we were dragged to the hell house.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Truth of the Family

**Hello Readers. I hope you enjoy the next installment of this story. It's coming along greatly. I should have the next chapter up and typing tonight. I'm babysitting so I have tons of free time at the moment. Whoot! I'd like to take a moment and say thank you to all the people who have reviewed and taken their time to read this story. We are probably half way or very near close to completing this story. I love you all and have a fabulous night. ****~Witch**

Chapter Nine: The Truth of the Family

No one said a word as the leaves crushed under the car. Everyone knew what was going to happen; we were going to be prisoners in our own home. Fifteen minutes later the same oak wood brown door and white house came into sight.  
"Here we go," I whispered and got out before the car stopped.  
A warm hand clapped my cold one in signal they had won and the game was over. Silence crept over our throats, strangling any word we would say. We walked up the porch steps, out of sync with one another. Nothing like us, and our sole mates. _If only they understood anything about us, what we have learned, how we have grown. If only they could see the real us. _The door slammed shut and locked our parents walked into the other room.

"What the hell? They drag us back and go into another room!" Alessa hissed and paced back and forth her hands moving in sign.

"You know you're not supposed to use that language" I commented grabbing her hands and she glared up at me.

"It's your fault, Lucinda. You two couldn't keep your damn hands off each other for a couple more weeks! No, you had to do it right then and there. Do you feel satisfied now? You have had your fun with Justin and thanks to that we are back here! You promised me we would leave this place and you broke it. You betrayed me Lucinda and…I hate you," she said and it was like a knife stabbing into my heart.

"Aliss… please you don't mean that. You're my sister and always will be. Our bond says it and you know it" I plead back trying to get her take back her words.

I watched her close her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. Her back turned to me and walked up the stairs and shut the door. The white stream of the bond still glowed but something was off. The size had decreased. Alissa had actually broken a bit of it! I sat in a chair motionless trying to figure out my mind. Strangely, my heart wasn't as hurt as when I had left Justin. My eyes went wide and I covered my mouth with my hand. I had just confessed to myself I had loved my boyfriend of a week more then my sister who I have known for 15 years.

"I really am a terrible sister" I confessed to myself and closed my eyes trying not to face the truth and the fact that my sister was right.

_It's already November 21, and I haven't spoken to Alessa in weeks. I can't bare the silence of us. It hurts too much to think. I haven't been in contact to the two people I love. Though knowing I'm hated, it's unbearable. I'm going now. Maybe I can find a way to solve my silence. _

_~Lucinda _

The musty air filled my lungs as I walked up to the attic. I haven't been up in years but it will do me some good. The attic was clustered and filled with boxes filled with useless junk. I scanned the room for the dented box that looked like it would have been found in an alley. After several minutes I found what I was looking for. Trying not to trip over the boxes I sat down and opened the lid. There were pictures of Alessa and me, old awards we won from school and our birth certificates. I pulled each photo out and smiled but some I cried. It killed me to look at how innocent we used to be, we knew nothing of our powers or anything just simple little girls. After each picture was taken out I pulled out our birth certificates. Nothing had changed in them, it's the same; name, date of birth and place where we were born. I glanced at our parents signatures. They had read _**Sarah and John Bishop. **_I thought for a moment in complete confusion and nausea. Who were these people? My parents' names are Laura and Steve Kuchiru why are these people listed as our parents? I closed the box and held onto the certificates as I walked downstairs in a daze and finally reached the bottom of the stairs. I heard the laugh of my sister and walked to it. Mom and dad were there and they were laughing at a comedy show on the TV. _A perfect little family _I figured. They are trying to make up for it the divorce.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" My mother questioned and I clutched the papers in my hand in a death grip. I

I held up the papers and the face my mother had made could have passed as priceless. Her face had started to drain away of any color and they had the expression of blank faces.

"Who are these people?" I asked but the questions came faster and faster. I mean, that's a cruel joke to put that on there. Wouldn't you have told us about this sooner?" I questioned as my mother still stayed frozen in confusion.

"Told you about what" my father inputted my mothers words.

"About us being witches" I said simply and shrugged my shoulders a tad.

I heard multiple gasps from everyone in the room. I looked from one person to another. Alessa's face was full of shock. Wouldn't she have expected us to question it one way or another. Dad looked down at a loss of words trying to what to do next. My mother had the most unexpected out of all of them. She was starting to get annoyed, and fast.

"We aren't witches!" she said out loud with harsh wording more then needed.

"Oh, mom, don't lie. Alessa and I have powers so of course you guys would have to be! Justin had said ours are so strong that our parents have to be full blooded witches! So if we are this strong, you must be-"  
"We AREN"T Witches, Lucinda!" my mother shouted and shook me by the shoulders. "Why can't you stop this witch nonsense and forget about it."

Alessa had moved away from our parents and stood across the room. Not near me, not near mom and dad. She was Switzerland at the moment. I crossed my arms determined not to let my mother leave this conversation like this. So I took a dare.

"So, what, are we adopted or something?" I half laughed at my own joke. Alessa's head snapped up and stared at our parents as did I.

I waited and waited but got no answer. I began to worry. I had not meant for the joke to go that far! It can't, it shouldn't be true. We _couldn't_ be adopted.

"Mommy?" I finally said desperate. I hadn't called her that since I was little. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Daddy, tell Lucinda she is crazy" I heard Alessa speak up and held her hands over her heart. (If I hadn't been so emotional at the moment I would have slapper her).

There hands clasped over each others and when they looked up, both of them had tears running down their cheeks. I had never seen my parents cry before.

"We're so sorry girls" they had said together and I collapsed.

All the hurt and scared feelings had burst into hurtful sobs. I heard Alessa apologizing and I found her body with mine. Our parents had come and hugged us. For the first time, like a family, but nothing would ever be the same. Alessa and I were adopted.


	10. Chapter Ten: Twisting Time

**As I promised readers I'm done! I finished two chapters in a night so I think that is a good night. Before this chapter begins I want to clarify something. Recently, I am studying the Salem Witch Trials. There was a girl named Bridget Bishop. She is very important to this story. Now, obviously I don't know what she looks like so I will have my own description of her. In 1692, ( the year the Salem Witch Tiral occured,) Bridget Bishop was the first women to ever be hung in that village. Please keep in mind this is an important key in what will happen. Since this story does have eventful memories I want to keep it as real as possible. Some names you may not know but I will and I will post it like I am so you guys aren't confused. Thank you for bearing with me as I had to go through a history lesson of the past. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good morning! (It is 1:15 AM where I am at). **

** ~Witch**

Chapter Ten: Twisting Time

After the heartache of sobbing I finally managed to get my butt upstairs. When I spotted my room I went to my bed and collapsed. My life had changed forever and there was no way of going back. Hell, my life had been spiraling out of control for awhile now. I still had a million questions that needed to be solved. When Alessa had tried to ask about the Bishops' our…parents had said we would have to wait until they were ready to discuss it. Light footsteps had stopped at my door and I looked up. Alessa stood in the doorway her eyes red and puffy. I bit my lip still hurt of what she had said to me, but I knew those feelings would have to be put away.

"We have to know more, Luce. They won't tell us I know it" I smiled at her use of my name and she helped me to my feet.

"Let's go for it" I said linking her arm through mine.

The house was silent except the occasional sound of the washer and dryer going. We snuck into the computer room, which was my dads work office, and turned on the computer. I almost killed over with the thoughts of them catching us disobeying them…again. As I sat at the computer I thought of the reason why our parents treated us the way we raised. We were raised never to talk to anyone we didn't know. They told us to keep our heads down and never try to be seen, a sheltered life. They had done that so no one raised any questions about how we were raised. Come to think of it, no one would ever say how much we looked like mom and dad. In fact, no one did because we weren't related to them by blood. The internet screen finally popped up after an agonizing five minutes of waiting. I looked at Alessa once and she nodded. I forced my fingers to type in the letters. Ever so slowly, I typed in the words Sarah and John Bishop. The pages came up slow and as I scrolled down the page we realized there wasn't anything listed about them. A couple of sites had brief information of them. They had grown up in Boston, Massachusetts, birthday was November 2nd and December 3rd. strangely, and they had both died on the same night, February 5th.

"What had happened that night? " A curious Alessa asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Like I'm supposed to know" I said back and leaned into the cushioned chair. I pulled out my cell phone, (which I had recently found and, what do you know, broke another rule, No cell phones allowed when being grounded.) I dialed one number and it picked it up on the first ring.

"Lucinda, I'm so glad to hear your voice!" I sighed and smiled.

"Listen, Justin, we don't have much time" I continued on telling him about everything, the adoption and the Bishops. I had Alessa once talk to Jake but only for a few moments. He had been very patient with us. It was still new to us and I couldn't handle my emotions well. After ten minutes I slammed the phone down in frustration and rubbed my temples.

"What did he say, Luce?" Alessa said coming over my shoulder.

"They said to keep looking on the internet. Any spell involvement would require time travel and we can't do that. We aren't allowed and they won't help us. Only tell us to go online." I hit the keyboard with anger and a slow, evil grin came across my face.

"Hey, Aliss, grab your spell book, we're going to break some rules" I said and followed Alessa, who was already walking out the door.

Five candles stood in a circle with Alessa and I in the center with our spell book. Correction Justin and Jake's spell book. They had let us borrow it to learn our spells. We held hands and closed our eyes letting our bodies go into the phase of meditation. Relaxing was one of the keys. If you tried to do a spell while tense, it could ruin the entire spell. The words seemed to flow so naturally it just came to us. The spell had three parts to it, each part took around ten minutes to complete. After the first step, I was exhausted and wanted a nap. The second one was tricky. We had to use the elements to guide us through space. The black room filled only with the hint smell and feel of the burning power of the elements. Only one element could pass us through to the third step. If we choose wrong all our hard work would be for nothing.

"Choose air. Since we have to travel through space and blah we need air" Alessa pointed out looking at the sphere of air.

"Couldn't it also be earth? What if we stand on the ground while we're moving" I commented back.

"Dunno, Luce, we will have to see." Alessa said so sure of herself I was proud to be her sister.

We had finally decided on air. I was never good at deciding things but I took a dare and sided with Alessa. As we touched the air the world zipped past us with speed too fast to even explain.

"This is the third step" I screamed over the roaring sounds of time and speed.

Alessa grasped my hand with a strong grip. The travel was long and complicated. Many times we lost our concentration from the whiplash. We would get about a foot and then have to start all the way back. After what seemed like an hour we finally began to see a bright light. Coming to it the ride was less bumpy and curvy and more relaxed and smooth. The portal we had created spit us out and I opened my eyes. I looked around to see horse carriages and people wearing long black dresses.

"Alessa…welcome to the 1600s" I commented and nearly fainted.

"Lucinda, people are staring at us. We need to get clothes from this…century" I heard Alessa whisper in fear.

After realizing she was right, I whisked us away from the whispering civilians. After going into a clothing store I found myself a nice, proper dress. I smiled and twirled around in it. It was a black with some hints of blue and purple if you looked close enough. It also had a 16th century look to it. I waited Alessa to come out of the changing room while I looked at the rack where it held the dresses. She came out in one similar to mine but it had more blue tied in with the black. The paying wasn't much. It was the pennies that in our time would be worthless but here, it was gold. Walking out we noticed people were very cautious and there was a church. They were very religious. An older girl and her mother walked past us. The girl looked a couple years older then Alessa and I were maybe around sixteen, seventeen years old. I walked up behind her careful enough to keep my distance and tapped her on the shoulder. The mother looked around thriy maybe med fourties but you couldm't tell really.

"Excuse me, but what year is this?" I asked. I know, stupid question but I'm desperate.

She turned around and gave a confused look like we were up to no good. But she answered.

"Salem, Massachusetts, 1692," she said and I was stunned. Why would we go here?

"We didn't catch your name" Alessa hollered after the girl.

She turned, and smiled a bit, "My name is Bridget Bishop."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Heartbreaking News

**Hello Readers! So sorry for not updating sooner. I'm still currently busy but I'm finding time now to work on them. This story will be finished I promise you that just be patient with me. Hope you all enjoy chapter eleven! Hope everyone get's another good hour of sleep!**

**~Witch**

Chapter Eleven: Heartbreaking News

Tine could have passed for centuries and we wouldn't have noticed. No amount of time could have prepared us for this moment. There, not twenty feet away from us was our ancestor and victims of the Salem Witch Trials. Piece by piece everything started to come together but one: why were we in this time?

"They hung witches" she said to me, but Alessa's voice seemed miles though she was standing right next to me.

"I know' I replied frightfully. We were witches, in a witch hunting town! Things seemed to become more complicated then before.

_Just stay calm…no need to fear, I'm always here…_the mystic voice rang in my ears giving me a chill down my spine. We fastened our pace and kept our heads down not wanting to be seen, heard or draw any unnecessary attention. It almost worked but then a rough, patchy voice called from behind.

"Aye, why are you children not in church? I looked up to see a scruffy man with his arms across his chest.

"We are, we just got lost, we are new here and didn't know where it was" I lied, though some of it was the truth. I seemed to be doing a lot of lying now.

"Well, get going, church just started few minutes ago, it's that one right there" he pointed the building out and drifted off.

We shrugged our shoulders at the strange confrontation with that man and decided to go. If we wanted to lay low, we would have to follow the rules. Besides, these people seemed big on religion. The building wasn't grand, it wasn't like a tenement either. It was simple, and we slipped inside easily. We knew we were playing a dangerous game being near all of these people that could spot us, so we choose the furthest seat in the back. Many times I searched around to see who was in there and would occasionally see Alessa dozing off into a sleep. I remember we went to church one time our entire lives and Alessa slept right through it, this girl could not live through it for some reason. I finally was able to see a familiar face in a sea of strangers. I went to take a closer look then the minister kept interrupting my plans to try and move closer to Bridget. People started to chant a very simple prayer that anyone could memorize, _"If I shall not wake, __if I die before I wake, I pray for God my soul to take_". Suddenly the room became cold, too cold, everyone was shivering. It was like being outside in the dead of winter. I looked too see Alessa down in the seat with her hand out, she was doing this.

"Stop it! People are going to see" I hissed ducking down and looking up to see if anyone noticed.

They all grabbed their coats and trotted off outside into the now warmer air. I held on to Alessa's clothes while the last group of people left and then made my move to exit. Now, I really wanted to leave. I finally spotted her as she turned and gasped. I never knew what people thought of Alessa and I when they found out we were twins, but now I see. The same eyes as me stared back at me with wonder, anger and confusion.

"You two, children sit you down" the annoying voice of the minister came out from the doorway and gave us a slight path to reenter the church. Oh, how I didn't want too but I knew if we caused a scene things would turn bad. After we sat down he started to pace._ Don't give him reason to suspect you_ the strange, mysterious voice entered my mind.

"Now children, I am the mayor of this town and I know everyone. Though I know not of you two. Tell me child, what are your names"

I glanced at Alessa and took a breath, "I'm Luce and this is Aliss" I said and motioned for Alessa to play along. I knew giving out real names would be bad in this situation.

"Very well, I- Mayor! Come quick, the town is talking about witch talk! They say, right here and now, a witch possessed your church, making it cold as winter. Everyone is frantic screaming names!" Out of the blue, a slim guy came in and started waving around his hands frantically.

"Witchcraft! There be no such thing! I shall see this. Children,I must be going" the mayor said going with the other man.

"Mr. Parris, in the mean time- I'll be happy to take them, mayor" the childlike voice called and walked up to all of us.

"Ah Goody Bishop why I thank thy with the help. Now, run along I must take care of business" the two men left leaving us with Bridget.

"Follow me" she said and stepped outside and went around back thankfully avoiding all the hysteric townspeople.

We were passed four or five houses when she turned to us with the same eyes as earlier, full of shock and bewilderment.

"Explain yourselves. My mother always said I had unique eyes, no one else had them. And you two show up with strange clothes and the same eyes. Why do we look alike? Shall it be the witchcraft everyone is talking about?"

I looked her in the eyes and stared at my very own and my sisters. Technically, she was half right. Magic, witchcraft whatever, did exist, everyone just thought it was bad when really, it could be used for good. But our looks were from hereditary genes.

"If we told you, you would not believe us" Alessa said her voice finally coming up and trying to find the right words.

"You think not? I shall prove thee wrong then. Come to my house around night fall and I shall tell mama I found new friends." I nodded and she walked away only minutes later to realize we didn't know where she lived!

We walked forever and when everyone was gone was when I relaxed. It wasn't about ten minutes later till I spotted a shadow walking towards us. Now I know when you watch a horror film you usually run screaming down the street the other way, but this guy was like an attraction.

I sped up and called out for him feeling Alessa's worry and anger but didn't bother to stop.

"Excuse me, could you give me directions?" he turned and made my heart stop.

He had blond hair and had unusual brown eyes with a look that any man this century would kill for. He smiled at me and for once didn't look at us strangely.

"Why, I am, if only you tell me something. I'm Hunter" he said and smiled bigger feeling much happier then I had in days,

"We are looking for Bridget Bishop's house and I'm Luce" I explained and his attention never grew bored.

"It is one more street and turn left and then it is the third house on the left" he said I was extremely thankful.

"Thank you" I said happily I knew where I was going.

"You're welcome" he said and gave me an innocent hug. There I felt something magical. It was like nothing tied me down to the earth except him. I looked into the brown eyes and knew only one thing. Hunter was my soul mate, and Justin was not.

**Okay, just to let everyone know, this part really killed me to right. Some of you may be mad but please don't loose interset! Things will get better I promise I know where I'm going with this. Reviews would be great! Thank you all,**

**~Witch**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Only the Beginning

**Hello readers! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I know you all probably thought I've abadoned this story but don't fear I did not. Truth is, I never thought how to get Lucinda and Alessa out of the 1600s and that got me stuck and I didn't know where to go. Now, I've started again and here is chapter twelve! So sorry a short chapter I wrote this on a place to Florida with my best friend. I've been writing this on and off planes and at night. Hope you enjoy chapter twelve readers! I also give full credit to Arthur Miller the author of _The Crucible. _I also want to thank OMEGA's Dreams for sending me her message and got me thinking I need to get my lazy butt up and write this story! Thank you so much my dear this one's for you!**

**~Witch**

Chapter Twelve: Only the Beginning

If anyone told me that the next day I would be stuck in the 1600s, and had found out the love of my life turned out to be wrong I would have never believed them. Though, that sense of magic flowing through us proved me wrong. I walked silently down the street until I heard Hunter call. I whipped back and he soon agreed to take us to Bridget's house. The walk took another ten minutes or so and that time I talked with Hunter as Alessa trailed behind. We stopped shortly to find a small house near the edge of the town.

"I like my privacy" Hunter said and that was all I needed to know to understand.

"That's how I'm too I hate it when Alessa goes through my things." I said letting a small amount of information about myself out and he smiled.

"Well, this is as far as I can go. You just go past this road and turn right and Bridget's house is the first house on the left" Hunter said, I thanked him, and Alessa and I turned down the road.

The silent walk to Bridget's house was long and uncomfortable. Only the sounds were the continuous steps of our feet hitting the pavement.  
"You're not going to talk to me are you?" I asked Alessa and she turned her head and hurt sapphire eyes stared me down.  
"No, you fall for every guy you meet and I'm tired of seeing it". Alessa exclaimed and raced towards the old, brick house.

Bridget answered on the first knock, and calmly let us in_. This might not be bad_ I thought and sat down as Bridget prepared something with rabbits in it. Silence lingered and I truly saw how disappointed Alessa was with me, the bond shows everything. She was hurt I was choosing guys over her, apparently I always did. Now that she had Jake Alessa thinks he will leave her because of Hunter. Bridget appeared awhile later with three bowls and spoons.  
"Now, what is the reason we look alike? The whole town has noticed and people are wondering". Bridget asked and with a confused and tense voice.  
I took a breath and before I said anything a young girl appeared. She was about our age a tall girl with dark brown hair. Bridget seemed too noticed and smiled.  
"This is Abigail Williams, she is Goody Proctors maid". Bridget explained and the young girl nodded and started to look around for something.  
"Anyway, I will tell you what we only know. We look alike, because we are family. We are not from here though, so do not tell" I pleaded and watched many emotions play across Bridget's face.  
_Nice one Lucinda! "We are not from this time?" How cliché'_ I thought and groaned.  
Bridget stayed silent and looked from us to her in confusion. Finally, angered replaced all get features and she stood up.  
"This is of the magic everyone is talking about. You're associated with the Devil! Get out, I will not tell only because this affects me. I would like you to go and do not talk to me. We are nothing". Bridget finished and opened the door.  
With that, we walked back out into the night and looked back at Bridget and the young girl. A feeling came over me, a sense if cold, evil, and darkness. Something was coming and I could tell this was only the beginning.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Dark and Light

**Hello readers! Chapter thirteen is up and there isn't much to say but thank you for reading this and please review! Enjoy chapter fourteen is coming up!**

**~Witch**

Chapter Thirteen: Dark and Light

Night passed into day, days turned into weeks and we were still stuck in 1600s. The good news is Alessa is talking to me again and today is my day with Hunter. He promised to show me some of his magic. It turns out, other magic users can sense each other and we all have our own unique smell. Hunter is more of a dark smell the kind you can overdose in if you stepped into Abercrombie. Justin is more of a honey forest smell; Jake I heard is like a amber honey smell. I have not been able to tell what Alessa and I are, but I hope I can find out. Hunter and I walked together falling into the beauty of the forest. When the time passed and we were miles into the forest Hunter stopped and turned to me. His dark blond hair was contrast to the dark outfit he wore and the signature smirk on his face.  
"You know," Hunter paused, "the devil is supposed to live here and his followers are sinners". I knew this was not to scare me but it wad a challenge. Hunter liked challenges.  
"I know, good thing we aren't sinners and I have a strong man to protect me". I flirted and found it strange.

I was never the one to play the damsel in distress card. Not with Justin or anyone only Hunter. It must be another sign of our love. Hunter smiled/smirked and put his hands forward. This was a battle of who was strongest; who would have more magic and win. I placed my hands out nervously and closed my eyes. I was only taught somewhat beginner spells; it had me wondering if I would stand a chance. The battle began with Hunter speaking with a ancient, dark, tongue of unknown words.  
_"__Puissance__de lui__, le sang __de moi,__laissez la magie__d'absorber__et de__tuer et d'être__mienne_, _Power of him, blood of me, let the magic absorb and kill and be mine" _Hunter chanted and drew up his power.

"_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren_, _Next Dance, White Ripple" _I chanted quietly to myself and felt the magic come to life.

My magic started strong. White gleaming ice shown in the sky and Hunters dark magic hit mine. The magic was twisting and turning, finding any angle which to attack it's user. Hunter's magic was like a hollow, dark spell. There was no life only power and anger. I would have to remember to ask him about that later. A sweat broke out on my forehead as I tried to hold my magic and it became difficult. Dark and light magic were battling trying to control the other one. Hunter's magic soon was too strong and my ice soon broke and I was surrounded by the magic. Now, if anyone has seen Harry Potter, where the dementors suck your life out of you, it's like that. The magic was cold and latched on me, clawing and crawling trying to get anything that belonged to me.  
"Hunter! Stop! Please! I can't breath!" I screeched desperately trying to breathe as the magic absorbed me.

The dark world seemed to go on and I could barley lift my head to shield my face. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I thought, "this was it". I sent a quick message to Alessa telling her how much I was sorry and that I was sorry and then, it stopped. The darkness was replaced by the warm sun on my face and I felt arms encircle me.  
"Luce, I'm so sorry I got out of control and I couldn't stop". Hunter tried to explain and the panic on his face told me he wad telling the truth.  
I tried to say something-anything- but it wad so raw and hoarse all I could do was nod. I looked down and saw I was covered in dirt and my hands were bleeding.  
"Let's get you home". Hunter said, helping me stand and put an arm around my waist.

_Justin would have carried me_ I thought and mentally kicked myself. As we walked, I drifted to home. Were our parents worried? Did they know we were gone? I also thought of Jake and Justin. My stomach hurt just thinking of what they were feeling. Did I still love Justin? Were my feelings that unsure? The main problem was, who would I love more? I looked back at the forest and replayed what had happened only minutes ago and I frowned, saw a shadow and the whisk of brown hair. Hunter made it to my house in record and when we were in the porch and he look my raw hands and kissed them.

"Again, I'm so sorry it will never happen again". Hunter said and I gave me a small smile.  
"It's okay, you didn't mean too". I said and he took my face and he kissed me.  
It was an innocent kiss but it felt like a lot. The passion behind it, it was like nothing with Justin. He had to start and end it then we said our goodbyes and I stepped inside.  
"You know, you could be home a bit-" Alessa walked out from the kitchen and her face fell. I must have looked that bad. "Oh Lucinda, what happened?" she cried and ran into me and hugged me gently.

I smiled and placed my little sister and I on the couch and I told her everything. There was a lot of crying in it. Like the movies with the cute makeup moment. We sat there and Alessa and brewed tea earlier and we sat there, holding each other and drinking tea. I was busy explaining my contradiction between the two boys; the one who knows me the best and my soul mate.  
"Love is touch, Lucinda. Though you wouldn't know how strong you are until you have to make a decision like this. Though, whatever your decision is, I'll stand by you just make sure you're happy". Alessa explained and I looked at her and a tear slid down my cheek.  
"How do you know Jake is right for you? Maybe he is lying about everything?" I said and she laughed.  
"I know he is the one, Lucinda. Our fate maybe different when it comes to guys, it always is. Also, I know he is the one because I know it in my heart. His heart beats with mine when we are together, we laugh and the way he looks at me, I know it's real. He helps me grow and learn. At the end of the day, when I'm at my worst, screaming or crying, clean or dirty, he will always be there with me to help me. That is how I know he is the one" Alessa finished and I yawned.  
"Go to sleep, Lucinda. You have had a long day" Alessa said stroking my hair like I did, and my last thought I thought was, how did my sister learn that?  
"I learned from watching you and Justin and I put it in my perspective and I just know". Alessa answered me through our bond and I closed my eyes.

**Soo what did everyone think? If I haven't mentioned this I will, I really hate Hunter. Yes, he is my creation but man him and his mood swings! Have a good day everyone Review readers!**

** ~Witch**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Finding the Truth

**Hello readers! Hope you enjoy chapter fourteen and again, I give credit to Arthur Miller he owns all _The Crucible_ characters and some of the plot. **

**~Witch**

Chapter Fourteen: Finding the Truth 

I woke from my slumber and walked sleepily to our room and saw Alessa sleeping on her side. I crawled in next to her and soon fell asleep again and I looked down and saw the bond shinning and enormous and I smiled. Morning came too early and I yawned and stepped into the shower. Feeling daring, I closed my eyes and focused on spraying myself with hot water and to my surprise, I got bath water temperature. Yes! I'm doing in! I thought excited and then manually turned my water on hot. Taking a long shower isn't hard you just think and not come out. I would have stayed in my safe haven when all of a sudden, the water was ice cold.  
"Damnit Alessa!" I yelled and heard her laughing outside the door.  
"Get your butt out of the shower." She said and unlocked the door and soon I wanted to throw her out the window.  
"Hurry up." I grumbled and she snickered and stepped in.  
"Yeah, okay Lucinda, let me rush my shower I'll get right on that." she said sarcastic and I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed an apple.  
"Where are basic cable and a Burger King where you need it?" I muttered to myself and started to doodle on a piece of paper.  
Awhile later, the doorbell rang and I opened it and Abigail Williams stood on my porch.  
"Do you need something?" I questioned and Alessa popped next to my side, only her head sticking out, and I laughed.  
"There is a town meeting." She replied nonchalantly and walked away.  
"Her attitude, no wonder she is a maid." Alessa said walking to our small closet and putting on a green grey dress.  
"Be nice" I warned her slipped on a grey dress and began to brush my hair.  
"All these people are worse than the ones back home. We need to leave soon." Alessa said and looked at me with a longing look to leave.  
"You know we have to try and save Bridget." I said and blew out all the candles and soon we were walking to the courthouse.  
It was no surprise that everyone, and I mean everyone, was there. Quiet whispers filled the room and Judge Hathorne and Reverend Paris entered.  
The whispers all began to die down as the two men walked up to the court house stands, stood center of attention, and cleared their voices.  
"Many people have heard of the talk of the devil persuading our fellow members to join the side of evil." Reverend Paris said in a clear, powerful voice when Judge Hathorne stepped in.  
"We are not tolerate of these actions of sins. If anyone should know of this witchcraft they are to report it. Anyone caught using magic shall be hung for their crimes of witchcraft and aid with the devil. Let all be warned evil that the Bible says "suffer not a witch to live." We shall obey the Bible is word. Let God be your savior." The judge finished and left the room and all hell came up.

The talk of witchcraft rang throughout the building and I didn't need to know who's sapphire eyes were staring at us. My correction was right and when I turned my head to see Bridget Bishop staring at us with glares. I was a girl who didn't need to be told twice where I was not welcomed. Alessa stood mirroring my thoughts and we walked like ghosts out of the courthouse.  
"We are royally screwed." Alessa groaned and moved faster through the empty roads.  
"No one knows that we're-you know-" I dropped my voice not wanting to use that bad word.  
"Are you dumb or just playing stupid? Everyone knows the ones that are weird are the first to go and soon we will be", Alessa hung her head as if she were hung, and I punched her hard.  
"Shut up! Don't think like that. No one knows us so keep quiet." I snapped and hurried my pace to pass Alessa.  
She caught up with me grinning, "You never did answer my question." She stated, and laughed and I almost threw an ice ball at her.  
"I miss it, Lucinda. Our magic..." Alessa whispered lowering her voice on the m word and I fell in pace with her.  
"I miss it too. I wish too we never got into that fight with mom and dad. I forgive them now they only wanted to protect us and look where it got us." I complained and had to look away and wipe away a fallen tear.

I then decided that if we were to get out we will need to be stronger. "We have to be brave Aliss. No one can hold our hand anymore we have to do this ourselves." I said with a more confident voice

"Jake would have" Alessa muttered and I would have missed it if we hadn't stop to take a break.  
I didn't respond I just grabbed her hand and we walked to our "home" for a silent night.  
The night was not so bad for me. Hunter came over and made sure we were all right and before I went to kiss him goodnight, I looked to Alessa and hoped she would warm up to him. After we stepped outside, he pulled me into a kiss and held my hands.  
"How are you hands?" Hunter whispered kissing each of my knuckles and I had to turn to try and not turn red.  
"Better, but Hunter, were Judge Hathorne and Reverend Paris serious of hanging witches?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking from the thought of what could happen.  
I must say that Hunter is a blunt person. "Yes." was all he said but it was stressed and filled with annoyance.  
I only nodded and looked up to his eyes and turned his face towards mine.  
"I think... It would be best, if we not to magic anymore. Everyone knows there are "witches" and Alessa and I have too much to risk, we all do." I finished and Hunter stood silent for a minute.  
"Fine, have it your way, Luce. You're just scared of your magic." Hunter spat using emphasis on magic and turned and stomped out before I had a chance to react.  
I returned to our room and watched Alessa sleep for a bit and finally tried to sleep. I last thought, "How did I get into all this?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Evil Awakens

**Hello readers! Here is chapter fifteen and as our plot is closing soon so is our story. I want to thank everyone and reviews would be nice! Thank you. And a special someone is making an appearance :D **

**~Witch**

Chapter Fifteen: The Evil Awakens

The morning snooze was ruddily interrupted by the sounds of shouts. Stepping out of bed lazily, I went to the window and listened to the commotion.  
"You need me you selfish hag!" The Abigail girl screamed to some old women with a stern look on her face.  
"I will not let some wrench work for me giving flirty eyes to my husband!" The older women hissed.  
Then I remembered the Williams girl worked for the Proctors; A rich family from what I've seen. This must be the jealous wife, things could get interesting.  
"You know nothing you ugly women! You will regret this you and your friends I promise you this." Abigail sneered and walked away and I watched as the other girl walked away then I heard laughter.  
"Man. I thought there was going to be a catfight! That would have been good to see." Alessa chipped in her personality finally returning after weeks of well, not being herself.  
"Yeah", I agreed, "Though I wonder who is really right." I finished and popped some toast in the "oven" which really was just fireplace.  
Breakfast went smoothly without any fights or screaming and I was able to enjoy my toast and milk in somewhat silence.  
"Can I go out today?" Alessa asked suddenly, and I gave her an 'are you serious' look.  
"I'm not your parent besides you went out all the time by yourself." I lied trying to get Alessa to be braver in facing things.  
"That's not true! We always went out with each other." Alessa replied and gave me a frown.  
"You know we have to be apart sometimes." I said gently trying not to start a fight.  
"So you pick for us to be stuck in an unknown century, being hunted by crazy people, to decide 'hey let's split!' Boy, you really are dumb!" She yelled in frustration and threw ice at me full force.  
Now this was my competitive side with my sister to do this. I barley dogged the ice when I flung ice back at her and a full ice fight broke out. What could have been hours, and a lot of broken stuff later, we finally stopped out of  
"Go ahead and go out." I said smiling and she hugged me and called out the door, "thank you".

With my leftover time, I decided to walk over to Hunters and try and talk to him. Our conversation didn't go well last night and now that I has used magic, I felt extremely guilty. The walk wasn't far, but the stares of people trying to figure out who was a witch, put me on edge. I finally stopped at a cottage, which was similar to mine. All the houses, cottages or houses many could argue what it was, was a simply dark brown or brown depending on the light. The small cottages reminded me of the dark mansion my once boyfriend lives in and I painfully missed that house. I shook that weak thought, and knocked on the door.

For another strange reason, the creepy butler from Halloween popped into my mind and reminded me how much I have changed. It's about December now. The winter snow has fallen and everyday I wonder when I'll see snow in my real home. The porch was dusted with snow and I tightened my jacket around my dress. The door finally opened and a familiar strange answered. I can assure you this I have never seen this man, but the eyes locked with mine as I tried to remember where I had seen them.  
"May I help you?" the man said, with a slight accent showing the centuries language.  
"Is Hunter home?" I asked feeling dumb. There could be a hundred Hunters here for all I knew.  
"Yes, he is surprisingly wait one moment." the man said and waked away and I tried to step inside.  
The problem was, is that I couldn't. A lightly color silver was covered around the door preventing anyone from entering. Hunter appeared seconds later to my relief and mouthed an o face.  
"Crap, Luce I'm sorry, we place these around so we know we are safe." Hunter said something in his French words and I was in.

I stepped inside and the first thing I noticed was that the whole house was dark. It seemed like everything was dark for a reason with no light really in here. Every other window showed sunlight and I spent the afternoon sitting with Hunter by the fireplace. His dad stalked behind the shadows, sometimes when I peeked out of the corner of my eye, I saw him with shadows around him, but just thought it's my imagination.  
Hunter finally broke the silence as I turned my attention from the fire, thinking yet again of Justin's magic, and turned to him.  
"Have you thought of doing magic again? Come on Luce just do it it's in our blood." Hunter started and I took a breath finding my voice.

"I told you before, Hunter I don't think it's safe. So no, I won't do it again. You can practice without me like you have been doing." I argued calmly and he stood up in a rage.  
"How can you be so blind? We're witches for Christ's sake! Forget danger those townspeople know nothing. They won't find out. I need you Luce you have no idea we need your power. Together we can be the strongest witches alive. Forget everything be with me." Hunter said and took a knife and cut his arm where blood flooded towards me.  
"Hunter stop you're scaring me!" I pleaded trying to back away from him and he shook his head from side to side like an animal.  
"Mix your blood with mine, Luce. We love each other." Hunter said smiling and grabbed my hand and kisses it.  
I could barely find my voice I was shaking so hard, but I tried to speak with confidence, but it came out a whisper.

"No." I said and then, my flight or fight instincts came to life as Hunters dad came closer.

About three feet separated us and I gripped the chair as I suddenly felt uneasy. I looked down at the tea I had drunk earlier and wondered could it have been spiked? R had been the one to do that, why would he? I didn't want the answer but thank god the uneasy feeling passed and Hunters dad stopped moving when the door knocked.  
"What?" Hunter's dad barked and opened the door to show one of the messenger townspeople.  
"Sorry to bug you Goodman but you must come to the courthouse. Someone has done it! A group of girls had found the witches! One of them has escaped but we will catch that girl soon. Given us some trouble that girl is." The man finally stopped rambling and Hunters dad nodded and I shot up with panic.

Before anyone could have a chance to stop me, I raced out the door to find my sister. My heart pounded in my eardrums as I raced following the bond to find Alessa.  
"Luce, come back! Please that was nothing it wont happen again!" Hunter shouted and I didn't respond or really hear him. I heard the yell and punch of something before a knew our problem was not solved. I continued to race down the streets against the crowds getting all sorts of stares and soon the bond led me to the black raven hair.  
"Alessa!" I cried, and tackled her down fresh tears in my eyes as we hugged thanking the goddess we were safe.  
"I thought-" Alessa began.  
"I know." I finished and we smiled sadly at each other and stayed hugging each other until the chaos calmed down.  
"I'm sorry" Alessa said playing with the ice and forming little ice cubes you get to cool a drink.  
"it's okay, I'm sorry too." I said and in that time I told her about Hunters place and what happened.  
"Lucinda, I have more bad news. I know the girl the towns looking for. The trials start tomorrow and the one who ran is the first to go." Alessa mumbled and stalled while playing more with her grass.  
"Who is it?" I asked impatiently and regretted asking.  
"Bridget Bishop." Alessa said finally.  
I paused for a minute letting everything sink in and I soon processed our mission was coming sooner then we were ready for. The wind blew and a dark feeling came over us and we just knew. The evil was coming and the beginning of darkness was only days away.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Battle of Witches

**Hello readers! This chapter is Alessa's point of view. I'm so sorry for the sudden change but I thought it should be her story for this chapter. This is the final battle where everything comes together. There is a lot to absorb readers so be prepared! Please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! :D**

**~Witch**

Chapter Sixteen: The Battle of Witches

The ground disappeared from my feet and I struggled to breath as the rope cut off my oxygen. I tried to breath but my body became too heavy and I closed my eyes. I don't blame Lucinda for anything; she didn't know anything neither did I. I just wished I could tell everyone how much i loved them. Everything became too hard to do and I decided an eternal sleep wouldn't be so bad. As I went to take a breath, a blue light shown in the room and figures appeared and I could never miss those green eyes. I felt something strong against my body when I realized it was another body. The sound of cutting ehooed throughout the room and arms encircled me as I fell to the floor and gasped for air. I looked to my left and saw my sister safe and turned to face my savior.  
"Thank you-" I started to say but a hand covered my lips softly.  
"Don't speak yet." the voice whispered to me and together we stood and I leaned against his chest.  
I felt Lucinda's wave of guilt, relief, and confusion as he held her and tears rushed down her eyes as she hugged him.  
"I'm so sorry... I didn't know! We wanted to leave and everything and-" Lucinda didn't get to finish as he kissed away her apologizes and I smiled.

A single clap sounded the area as all the townspeople were too stunned to move or think. Even the judge was unmovable at what happened. We are talking about 1694, they didn't understand things properly. An example what's going to be known as the Salem Witch Trials. Hunter stood in the hallway leaning against the door with a knife in his hand.  
"Isn't this cute everyone? A happy reunion after all! Jake and Justin Chevalier! How have you been? A bit strange to see you two again when was the last time we saw each other? Ah yes, it's when you tried oh, so desperately to save Kate isn't it?" Hunter said in a mocking voice and the pain in Justin's eyes shows Hunter struck a nerve.  
"This has nothing to do with this! They know nothing! Why would Lucinda and Alessa matter to you?" Justin questioned his eyes squinted and jaw clenched.  
"It has everything to do with them." Hunter replied and I was morally confused.  
"What are they talking about?" I asked, mostly to Jake but anyone could answer and I would be okay.  
"It's very simple actually." Another voice said and the man with green eyes stepped forward.  
I knew who it was now. How could Lucinda have not seen it coming? The man walked over to Hunter and placed an arm around his shoulder.  
"Dad," Both Justin and Jake said in unison and I felt the color drain from my face and I couldn't stop my mouth.  
"How can you be with him? He is on the bad side!" I cried and Jake was able to crack a smile in this mess while Mr. Chevalier just laughed. He looked at all the frozen people and smiled and with a flick of his wrist, set the place on fire. Screams were heard as many people we burned alive only few made it out. A protective barrier was placed around the witches and the hanging posts.  
"Like I said wrench, it's quite simple. You see there was a man one day that dreamed of ruling the witchery and warlock world with his family. He had two sons both looking like him and a wife. They were a happy warlock family when the man found out one day his wife had been unfaithful. Now, you can imagine being cheated on can't you, Justin? It hurts doesn't it? What hurts more is knowing the unfaithful wife had a son. He had sandly blond hair looking like the father my wife fell in love with. It was a great loss, but the wrench had to die. I killed her that night. My own wife slaughtered by my own hands but it never phased me." Mr. Chevalier explained and my stomach turned at the thought of it. I held Jake's hand as his face and Justin's face fell.  
"You had said she died in a car crash." Jake said holding my had and I squeezed his hand once.  
"Yeah, well I lied. Anyway, I raised the two sons to be like their father and the other child went to a family friend. Sadly, I didn't realize how crazy they were until they had done a spell gone wrong and sent him back in time. That is where the spell originates. To this day, the child was stuck in the century until now. Also, the man who wanted the power still needed it. Power comes from the lines of family and if I got my two sons to absorb the next two powerful witches in a young line, the power would be mine. Though you were never supposed to fall in love with them! Only use them! That's how I raised you." The dad said in anger and rubbed his head as everyone absorbed this information.  
"That's not true." Lucinda snapped back and held Justin as the haunted expression stayed on his face.  
"Oh but it is. Isn't it boys?" I looked at them as he said that and neither of them said a word  
A raw pain hit me as all we shared was nothing.  
"You can now see girls my disappointment in my sons as our plans were power were done with ugh love. So, I had an idea one day. A little spike of each drink and your parents thought they needed new people. I knew a divorce would drive you over the edge. Even going back in time was great for Hunter and me both." Mr. Chevalier said with pride in his voice and I thought I would be sick.

"It worked to my advantage. See, Lucinda you are a nice girl, but you are not Kate. Kate was going to be my soul mate but she was torn between the two twin brothers and the half brother." Hunter said, gasps and sneers were heard from everyone here. I couldn't process it still Hunter was related to Jake and Justin. Poor Lucinda, I thought, she did the Kate mistake but she had chosen who she loves.  
"And she chose them." I whispered and the guy I hated turned to me and gave me an evil grin.  
"You would be right. Now, the plan becomes simple. I get Justin and Jake's soul mates for play toys and when I'm done, dad can have them for their powers. Everyone wins." Hunter said and licked his lips eyeing both Lucinda and I down our bodies twice and I resisted the urge to throw up.  
"What about Bridget Bishop? What key role did she have to play in this?" I asked anger filling my words.  
He chuckled and twirled his knife in his fingers. "She was just another person to kill in your line. Your mother should be after you. How heartbroken she will be after she finds out her little girls and boyfriends died in a horrible fire." He explained smiling and laughed. Jake's grip tightened around me and I held on close.  
"No, you two won't win. Love will always conquer your evil." Lucinda said and I walked over and grabbed her hand and nodded.  
"We will see who wins in the end." Mr. Chevalier said and threw open his arms for a spell.  
I knew I never like either of them I thought to Lucinda and she stuck her tongue out at me.  
"_L'obscurité__du diable__à cornes,__prêtez-moi votre__pouvoir d'absorber__l'obscurité__règne donc__sur ces__terres__de lumière__brûle__comme le__feu brûle, Darkness of the horned devil, lend me your power to absorb let darkness reign over these lands light will burn as the fire burns." _Mr. Chevalier's voice roared throughout the room and the dark magic rose everywhere.  
Hunter's dark tongue rang of the words of evil as well, while Justin and Jake conquered their magic.  
I nodded to Lucinda and we spoke our spell.  
"_San no mai, Shirafunea, __Third Dance, White Sword" _We yelled and our white circle transformed into a sword with ripples of ice surrounding it.

All the magic went battling after another and the brothers battled fire against dark. The black magic I figured out was a dark fire a burning empty feeling where as Justin and Jake's shown with glow and happiness. Lucinda and I ran dodging attacks from everywhere and attempted to hit Mr. Chevalier. We raised our hands and heard the voice that had been silenced for awhile speak with a strong power.

Believe and trust, love and forgive and everything will work out. It whispered and we held hands and raised our magic and a white flower rose in the air and the vines wrapped around everything in an ice pattern. The fire and ice went battling on and a couple times I felt the burn of the fire and tried not to scream. We had circled Mr. Chevalier and Hunter in a corner and we all held together and put our magic together. The magic we all held was so full of love and happiness we all looked at each other and smiled ready to defeat the evil. As we spoke our words they laughed and a red ball sprang out of Hunter's hands and hit Jake and Justin knocking them out of our circle.  
"No!" Lucinda and I screamed and ran to them, and laid our heads on their chest to see if they were breathing.  
Thank god they were but they weak. Hunter walked over to us and stepped on each of us as if we were trash.  
"Virgins are always the best huh, Alessa?" He laughed and I heard Jake move from me.  
"You won't touch her" He said and I could have kissed him right then and there.  
"I'll touch whoever you guys are finished." Hunter said and I heard Lucinda wondering what she ever saw in him.  
"No, we won't be until your dead. "Justin said and we all stood with the support of each other.  
"Would you kill your own family?" Mr. Chevalier said and I rolled my eyes. Now he plays the family card.  
"You are no family of mine" the brothers said and we all held each other and conquered our magic.  
"_Some no mai, tsukishiro, __Tsugi no mai, Hakuren__,__ San no mai, Shirafunea, __Laissez__ te conqure puissance quatre, que l'amour de toutes les pluies sur tout, __, Let the power four conqure thee, let the love of all rain over all!"_We all said symptaniously and let everything we felt form into our spell.

Through all the magic the final blow we used was a pure white ball with a hint of yellow tint around it. It was strong and powerful like our love. All our vices rang out as we said those final words.  
"We forgive you." With that, Justin, Jake, Lucinda and I launched the ball at the evil men and watched as they lit like stars and their screams echoed throughout the night. The building had burned down and I walked over to the hanging posts.

"Could she still be alive?" I asked Jake who wad covered in ash as we all were.  
"No, darling she probably died a long time ago. This was a tragedy, but that's how the Salem Witch Trials are supposed to happen. Let's go home." He said and wrapped his hand around my waist as I grabbed Lucinda's hand and we all walked back home.

**Comments? Love it? I would love to know! Yay! Justin and Jake have returned :D I have waited for this momemt for a long time. Did anyone see the boys all being related? Review, review, review!**

**~Witch**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Forever Time

**Welcome readers to the last chapter of this story. *cries* Yes, Lucinda and Alessa's journey has come to a final and I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writimg it. Review and again I'm so sorry for the wait, but in a way, it was for the best. It got my head cleared and I think this ending is much better then my original. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**~Witch**

Chapter Seventeen: Forever Time

The spell home was a lot shorter then when we went there. When we made it out of the portal, we were in mine and Lucinda's room and we jumped on the bed. The clock ran twelve and I smiled. The Witching hour and began and since the darkness was gone we could get on with our lives. Sure, the mission for saving Bridget didn't work, but maybe, that's how fate intended it to be. _Besides, fate led me to Justin._ I thought and looked at Justin who had never left his eyes from the floor. His pain must be horrid. Finding out you had a half brother, a father that never cared for you, and a cheating girlfriend. Damn that boy is strong.  
"I'm never leaving this century again! I need my jeans!" Alessa cried, snapping me back into reality, and went to change as Jake went l grab a coke and I stood alone with Justin.  
"I know what you're going to say but you need to listen to what I have to say. I love you Lucinda Kuchiru. I have since you walked to my porch the night of Halloween. You're my soul mate and I would never leave you. You made a mistake, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be mad. Annoyed? Yes, but I forgive you and I want to know... Will you be my girlfriend?" Justin said and pulled out a locket heart necklace.  
I opened it and found a picture of Alessa and I dressed as witches for Halloween last year and Jake and Justin. I traced it with my finger and a tear slid down my cheek. Damn I need to stop this I thought and kissed Justin.  
"It's beautiful and yes I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled and he lifted me bridal shower and we kissed.  
"Eww! You two are already acting like married couple. Get a room. Oh, and Lucinda, what should we do of mom and dad?" Alessa asked and it hurt to say this.  
"I've been thinking, they won't accept us and we have what we need. We should just make them forget us and we move on." I said softly and Alessa shed a couple tears and nodded once.  
Justin and Jake stayed upstairs while we did this and when we went downstairs, mom and dad are discussing something.  
"It's been a month Laura what should we do?" my father asked and we waked through the living room to the kitchen.  
When they saw us they ran towards us kissing and hugging us.  
"We love you so much girls." they whispered and more tears flowed down and we cast our spell.  
"We love you too. Have a good life. You won't remember us or that you had daughters. You may want some but now you two love each other and are meant to be together like soul mates." we said, kissed them one more time and walked upstairs.

Seeing all our family memories fading into nothing was hard but life is hard. I reached for Justin's hand and we all walked out and started our lives together. The Salem Witch Trials had few survivors including Abigail Williams who may have been a prostitute and Mrs. Proctor remarried and kids. Everyone knows the basic story and they fire was just a riot from the townspeople says the history books. Sometimes, when Alessa and I get lonely, we visit our parents. They are happy and healthy that's all we need to know. We walked hand in hand Justin and I and Alessa and Jake we were kissing. We still have that passion I truly love him and Alessa and I tried to catch the raindrops that came and freeze them to our boys. Though it didn't work and I leaned in for a kiss and he dodged.  
"Not fair!" I whined and laughed and he twirled me around.  
"You still can't do that? After all we have been through?" Jake teased and Alessa rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe we need magic lessons?" I suggested and smiled and Justin smiled.  
"Fine, though we have to work." I sighed and kissed his cheek.  
"Yes, sir!" I teased and opened the gate and Justin and Jake picked us up and kissed us.  
"Let's go little witches, let's go cast some spells." They said and we walked into the mansion.

**Dear readers, I hope you have enjoyed this story and have come to love Lucinda and Alessa like I have. Thank you for reading and staying with me readers. And with that, I wish you a good day :D **

** ~Witch**


End file.
